


was it worth it?

by teenageunknownkitty



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: & also character death is a major statement that can deal with..., Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, Other, a very broad statement that covers.... a lot of people??, also i just saw infinity war today and i’m d e a d, also relating to one of my other tags (not reading this unless having seen the movie), bc i mean if we watched the same movie gamora isn’t the only one who died rip, but i mean h e y we’ve all seen the movie right, gamora’s mentioned/alluded to a few times, it’s in the way of “hey these are things that happened”, it’s that kind of way, literally do not read this if you haven’t watched the movie yet, major character death in itself is probably a huge spoiler, oh also wanda/vision are alluded to in this & several other avengers are as well, so yeah spoilers for that, this is just a drabble & my drabbles are usually very vague but this??, vague to very several m a n y spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 17:38:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14549874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teenageunknownkitty/pseuds/teenageunknownkitty
Summary: he’d finally done it, but a certain conversation keeps playing around in his head. was it really worth it?





	was it worth it?

**Author's Note:**

> this is a little all over the place & i apologize but i haven’t written a drabble in ages (this hasn’t even really been proofed) and i had this idea and i kinda just had to go with it??  
> anyway yeah MAJOR SPOILERS (alluded to!! and mentioned!!) THOUGHOUT THIS DRABBLE so yeah have fun don’t read this if you haven’t seen the movie

was it worth it?

the question rang through his head like an annoying church bell and hadn’t left him alone since she had asked him. everything that had happened over the last few weeks had all led up to this moment. the infinity stones, gamora, titan….

he thought back on the question, on that moment. it wasn’t really her, that much he knew. it was just his mind playing tricks that felt all too real. had the reality stone caused this? he was still much unnerved that the gauntlet hadn’t arrived in this place with him. something comforted him though, informing him that this was all in his head.

but he knew. the moment he looked up, he knew it all. there she was, standing under the frame from her home planet. where it had all began for the two of them: a little girl, wishing to find her mother, and him, a man wanting power and to seek a way to save planets from the fate his had suffered.

when he had reached her, she had asked. she wasn’t angry, nor was she sad. instead, she looked calm, though her tone betrayed her curiosity.  _was it worth it?_ was all of this- was it really worth it? destroying people who were just trying to protect their homeworld, their universe. ruthlessly tearing loved ones apart.

killing—no, _sacrificing_ —her for his own desires.

he had to pull himself out of that memory. he didn’t want to remember the horrified look on her face when she realized it would be her, her screaming as she fell to her death.

he forced himself to open his eyes. was it worth it? he looked around at the life that surrounded him. the beautiful wildlife that would continue to exist because of him and because of his actions.

his left hand tightened into a loose grip and a slight smile crossed his features.

yes, he thought, as if replying to the little girl his mind had conjured.

it was worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> guys infinity war KILLED ME i swear to G O D  
> like i already knew how the movie would end (thanks sociology) & i already knew who died (s/o to tumblr) but sTILL
> 
> oofx100 btw i was about to cry with peter & gamora  
> it hurt
> 
> also i missed writing for myself & writing for fun (i’ve been writing essays for de comp) so this was nice


End file.
